


She is

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Free Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Acceptance of the mistake is the first step to fixing it.





	She is

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

Twinges of pain are nothing

" _Good_ " use the D.A. was…

Friendships **& &**caring **& &**s_u_r_v_i_v_i_n_g—

it was all almost

 **·** too **·** hard **·**

to keep going

Lavender might have been stubborn

(it took a lot of energy to yell at the D.A. to stay together)

but they _a_l_l_ drew on that

**strength**

Looking on it now, Michael ~knows~

he drew on it more than he'd intended

She almost got him to be a

 **snobby** **P_R_A_T** again…

& when the battle arrived at their

f–e–e–t,

she _.on_

But he shouldn't have fought at her

Side **side** s **i** d **e**

\Turn\ this way!

/Go/ there!

And here comes the big _bad_ **w o l f** !

…Michael can live with his aches **& &**pains…

but it hurts more that she doesn't _blame_ him for

Greyback **-·-** catching **-·-** her…

Love **& &**caring **& &**s_u_r_v_i_v_i_n_g—she's too proud **not** to blur

the l-i-n-e-s

**Author's Note:**

> D: Sad! I thought it would be different to see that Lav was mauled by Fenrir after having protected someone else…now we know she was protecting a loved one. ;3 And how Michael kicks himself…aww! Don't do that, Mike! Dx Oh, and this was partly inspired by the Clazziquai song of the same name. Kinda of a slow, sad song…but I love it.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :)
> 
> 2017 note: I love Lavender pairings and don't accept her death by Fenrir. I think she's stronger than she came across, and I could see her living either as a werewolf or, like Bill, as someone who likes her steak rare. :')


End file.
